pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaizen Enigma
Kaizen Enigma was a WWII era assault rifle, and one of the first of its kind, using a gas operated piston (a nod to parent company Toyota Motor Co.) rather similar to the AK47. The difference is that unlike the AK47's bolt, which goes only back and forth, the Enigma's bolt goes back, rotates counter clockwise like a piston on a crankshaft, and then goes forward. This gas system, called the Kaizen Gas Engine Technology, allows the weapon to have recoil that is more controllable, although reliability, ROF, and simplicity is somewhat sacrificed. The 6.5x50mm Arisaka had a flat trajectory and mild recoil, which lended itself well to the assault rifle. It served alongside the StG44 and was also available in 7.92x33mm Kurz. If proved very effective in combat, but materials shortages hampered production. Quality remained consistent, however, production sharply dropped in 1944. The Soviets converted most captured Enigmas to fire the 7.62x39mm ammunition. It also served as an inspiration to Mikhail Kalashnikov and his team in the engineering of the AK47. Often nicknamed "The Fish" due to it's shape. Designer: Kaizen Corp. A carbine version was also made. A battle rifle version was also officially made. If came with a 589mm barrel, selective fire capability (although the full auto RPM was lowered notably. Reinforced internals, different sights, and more were included. Its feed system included 20 and 30 round box magazines, as well as 50 round drums. It fired the rimless version of the 7.7x58mm Arisaka as well as 7.92x57mm Mauser round. Many later versions were chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO and it rivaled the M14, FN FAL, Heckler and Koch G3, and other designs in the selective fire battle rifle market. In WWII, it served alongside the German FG42 and proved superior to designs like the M1 Garand, AVS 36, SVT 40, and Type 4 Rifle (essentially a copy of the M1 Garand) in combat. Japanese forces converted 5000 Enigmas to LMGs and modified them fire rimmed and semi-rimmed versions of the 7.7x58mm Arisaka. It also used 200 round magazines, and had strengthened gas system parts and a heavier barrel that was easier to swap, among other modifications. It mainly fed from 40 round detachable magazines. It could not be belt fed. A sniper rifle verison was avilable. The barrel was lengthened to 610mm, and the full auto function was now limited to 75 rounds per minute. They also came with Leupold and Zeiss scopes, and were modified to fire the rimless version of the 7.7x58mm Arisaka. Several recoil reducing modifications were added. 2500 were made from converted Enigma assault rifles. The Kaizen Renegade and the Kaizen Suppressor are its spiritual successors. 1st Generation Stats are for 6.5x50mm Arisaka assault rifle version Weight: 10 lbs (around 4.54 kg) (unloaded). 11 lbs (around 4.99 kg) (loaded) Barrel length: 415mm Length: Around 840 mm Caliber: 6.5x50mm Arisaka, 7.92x33mm Kurz Capacity: 30 round detachable box magazine Accuracy: Moderately high Firing Mode: Selective fire (Safe, semi, full auto) Effective range: Around 350 yards (full auto), 600 years (semi) Number produced: Around 225K Production years: 1943 - 1945 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:66mazda Category:Kaizen Corp. Category:Rifle Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:World War 2